What Now?
by BurntToast113
Summary: Harry finds himself falling for a new girl. She's perfect,at least everyone thinks so. She becomes the smartest girl in school. Every guy wants her. Every girl wants to be her best friend. But Hermione finds something about her that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1 : Hogwarts Express

This is my first fan-fiction though I've been reading them for a while. I really like Perfict Imperfections (please update soon!) and pretty much anything by Connie Welsh. And I wanna give a shout out to Kelci because she's like my BEST friend! r&r...no flamers please.

* * *

**What Now?**

Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

"Harry!" called a familiar voice from platform 93/4. "Oh Harry! I missed you so much over the summer!" Hermione squealed hugging him so hard he could barely breathe.

"I missed you too," Harry managed to cough out as Hermione finally released him from her bear-hold.

"Forgetting somebody?" a tall gangly boy. He had fiery, red hair and freckles spilling all over his face and arms.

"Ron?" Hermione asked questioningly not quite knowing if it was him or not. He was so tall.

"Who else?" he said reaching his arms around her shoulders in a friendly embrace.

"Wow," she remarked starring at him. It was all she could say.

"What?" Rom implied when he noticed her awkward stare.

"Huh? Oh nothing. It's just you look so …" Hermione paused as if trying to figure out what to say next. "_Different_."

"21/2 inches." He replied knowing exactly what she meant. He got this from people all the time.

"And I thought you couldn't possibly get any taller." Harry teased. Ron's face became a deep shade of red as Harry chuckled.

Just then a loud whistle sounded and they made their way onto the train.

They had just settled into an empty compartment when a girl they had never seen before opened the door. "Hi," she said nervously. "um…can I sit with you? Everywhere else is full."

Harry and Ron just stared at her for a while, making her fidget. Hermione broke the odd silence, "of course you can sit with us. Right Ron?" She stated nudging both boys in the ribs. "Harry?"

"Harry?" the girl asked. "Harry Potter?"

"Not another one," Hermione whined under her breath.

"Yes." Harry stated sounding pleased that this girl knew who he was. "Come, sit down."

"Hi" the girl said again. She had long, straight, brown hair with natural streaks of blonde and golden intertwined with it. Harry noticed that it fell around her face and shoulders and made her look very elegant and graceful.

Ron was still starring at her and only stopped when Hermione asked the girl her name. "Oh I'm Serena." She replied. "But everyone calls me Sari."

"Well Sari" Hermione said cheerfully, "I'm Hermione, this is Ron, and this…"

"Is Harry," Sari cut in letting the sound of his name linger in the air. Hermione already didn't like her. Who was she to steal _her_ Harry? The boy who lived? The boy she'd always loved.

Harry blushed a bit as he looked at her. She was beautiful and the way she was smiling made him think she liked him back. Then looking at Hermione's cold face said, "'Mione, she just said my name."

Sari smirked slightly at Hermione as if to say 'I won.'

Hermione looked around seeming quite panicked, but in an instant she was back to normal. "So um…"

"Where do you live?" Ron asked cutting off Hermione. She hated when he did that. It made him seem so unsophisticated.

"Well I actually live in Cali, but I'm staying with my Aunt in London for 2 years." Sari said almost braggingly. Apparently she happy with where she was from.

Harry smiled but Ron just looked at her blankly. "Where are you from?" Ron inquired.

"California." Sari replied with an odd look on her face.

"Huh?" Ron asked again. "Is that in England?"

"No," Sari said slowly with her eyebrows slightly furrowed. "It's in the USA… you have heard that haven't you? It's in North America-."

"Sari!" Hermione scolded.

'She is beautiful.' Harry thought. 'Even when she was talking to his best mate like he was mentally challenged…but it was strange that he didn't know where California was.'

There was another silence as Ron's face became a disturbing shade of scarlet. But this time the silence was broken by a loud knock on the door. With a loud bang, the door swung open. A boy with silvery, blonde and a smirk on his perfectly shaped face walked in.

Sari looked around at Harry, Ron, and Hermione who all had somewhat disgusted looks on there face.

The boy also looked around the compartment his eyes resting on Sari for more than a moment. "Well, well, well." He said at last. "If it isn't Serena Montgomery."

"Get lost Malfoy." Harry said irritated.

"Do I know you?" Sari asked. Her eyebrows furrowed up again.

"Don't you remember me?" He inquired. Everybody always remembered a Malfoy; but Sari just shook her head. "We met at your 15th birthday." He said looking confused, then he smirked and looked around as if remembering there were other people around. He saw the way Ron and Harry looked at Sari then his half smile became bigger. He would play a little game with them. "Then you led me up to your room." He continued. "You were scared remember? You kept telling me that it was your first time?" His smirk kept getting bigger.

Harry's and Ron's faces became twisted and they looked shocked and confused. This only made Draco get more into it. "You screamed when it happened, kept saying no…" Sari was looking at him confused but no one seemed to take notice.

He kept going on and on until Sari cut him off. "Oh! Now I remember you." Sari smiled back at him catching on to his game. "Draco Malfoy, right?" When he nodded she continued. "Yes I remember that night! It was at my father's friends' house. He is a muggle" she informed everyone. "Draco was trying to rape my Aunt Kay. When she screamed, my uncle called the authorities. The next thin I knew they were taking you to a muggle jail," she finished smirking at Malfoy.

Draco smile faded long before and was now replaced with a frightening frown. "That is not true." He argued, his eyes burning into Sari's. She did not look away, however, which made him more angry.

"Then what were you doing?" she challenged.

"Fucking you!" he shouted. When Sari shook her head, Malfoy stormed out of their compartment and slammed the door so hard that it cracked.

There was another long, uncomfortable pause. This one was ceased when Harry asked, "Did he really rape you?"

"No," Sari said flatly.

"Then how did you know each other's names?" Ron inquired.

"Do people have to have sex to know each other's names?" Sari teased.

Ron shrugged and blushed again.

Sari smiled. "We did meet at my 15th birthday. It was at his father's mansion," she looked at their somewhat questioning faces and continued. Great place for a birthday I know." she said sarcastically. "Our parents are old friends. They introduced us and expected us to get along. His father wanted us to marry because we're both purebloods. I did NOT want to marry him because, well, I think you could guess why.'

"Draco didn't think it was a bad idea, and when I told them that I didn't want to marry their son they cursed my mother for bringing me up improperly, and they murdered my father and younger brother. Luckily I still have Jared though."

When Harry and Ron both had a sad look on her face she guessed why. " He's my older brother. We lived by ourselves and he protected me and took care of me for 2 years. That was going great until about 3 weeks ago; the muggle court said that we needed to live with an older more experienced family member. That's why I'm here; I'm living with my Aunt, remember?"

"Wow," Harry said quietly. Then he said "I still don't think he's over you." Then turning to Ron and Hermione said "Did you see the way he looked at her?"

They nodded. When everyone was at another loss for words Hermione said, "We should really be changing into our robes now." When no one moved right away she said, "You won't to get into trouble before you even get in the school do you?"

Without wanting to everyone slowly dragged themselves up and changed into their school robes.

Just as they were getting back to their compartment they heard another loud whistle. Sari could see Hogwarts in front of them but what she took most notice in was a giant pool of water. The lake was spectacular, especially surrounded by a large magical forest and rolling hills.

A rather small looking boy in the hall was being scolded for not being dressed properly.

"See?" Hermione asked. "If we'd waited any longer we would have get a detention for sure; just look at Neville."

* * *

xoxo 

I hope that wasn't to bad. Let me know if I should keep going.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Feast

Hey, thanks for th reviews. They were really sweet. Iwanna make another shout out...This one goes to Lindsey. She's the one that got me hooked to this website! Thanx sooo much!

* * *

Chapter 2 : The Feast

"Wow" Sari said as they stepped off the train and headed for the "horseless" carriages.

"Hi!" a boy about their age said as he walked up to them.

"Hi" Harry said automatically, but the boy wasn't talking to him. He turned around to face him and his expression turned cold.

Sari turned around, too. "Blaise! I've missed you!" Sari cried running up and hugging him. Sure enough it was Malfoy's best friend Blaise Zabini.

"Oh, calm down, I already know you love me." He smiled down at her. He was at least a head taller than she was. "You know Serena, you can do better than _them_" said Zabini gesturing toward the "golden trio".

"Oh be nice," Sari said teasingly.

"I'm always nice…to you," Zabini said back, still holding on to Sari.

"Always?" Sari asked pushing away. When he didn't say anythingshe changed the subject. "Come sit with us!" She squealed, pulling on his robes.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other uncertainly. When Harry nodded they all piled into one of the empty carriages. Zabini and Sari sat by one another on one side of the carriage, while Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the other.

It was quiet for awhile. "Now, how do _you_ know Sari?"Ron asked pointedly at Zabini.

"Well-" He started. Harry knew the answer though 'they're dating,' he said to himself. Sari this beautiful girl was dating one of his enemies. Not just one of his enemies, one of his worst enemies.'how could she date _him_?' he thought. Although he wasn't really listening he picked up one word Zabini said, "-related-"

"What?" Harry asked coming out of his thoughts. He was almost certain he had heard wrong.

"We're related." This time it was Sari who answered. As she said that, she could have sworn she saw both Ron and Harry smile, while Hermione frowned as if warning her. "He's my 2nd cousin." She continued, ignoring the warning.

Hermione looked around at everyone looking closely at their expressions. Her eyes lingered on Harry's face longer than anyone else's. Then she turned to Sari, "Do you know what house you're in yet?" Hermione asked, quickly changing the subject.

Sari was quick to catch on to what Hermione was thinking. She realized that Hermione was trying to drive the subject ayay from Harry wanting her. Thatway she could have him all to herself. Well _that_ wasn't going to happen. "No actually. I'm going to Professor Dukedom – no Dumdledumb – no, what's his name?"

"Dumbledore," Zabini corrected her.

"Right. Well I'll need to go to his office after the feast." Sari finished.

"I hope you get into Gryffindor." Harry said enthusiastically.

Zabini then looked around as if remembering that there were _Gryffindors_ in the carriage. "Serena, I'll see you at the feast ok?"

"But-" He jumped out of the carriage and ran over to one with other Slytherins in it. "Blaise!" Sari looked around confused.

"Gryffindors and Slytherins are enemies. We don't usually talk to each other." Hermione clarified.

"Oh." Was all Sari said.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

"Wow," Sari said in amazement. She had just stepped into the Great Hall for the first time.

"Isn't it brilliant?" Harry asked.

Just then Professor McGonagall walked over. "Serena Montgomery. I need to speak with you.

"Alright," Sari turned to Harry, "Wait for me." She whispered softly into his ear. Then she followed the professor away.

"She asked you to wait for her but didn't say anything to me," Ron whined.

"Can't you see she's completely in love with you Harry? She's just like everyone else. It's rather disgusting if you ask me. Further more-"

"Well I didn't ask you Hermione," Harry said turning to wait for Sari.

'How _dare_ he!' Hermione turned on her heal, grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him off to the Gryffindor table. As they sat down she noticed Sari was talking to Harry again. 'How _dare_ he!' she thought again.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

"What did she say to you?" Harry asked Sari.

"She told me that I could sit anywhere I wanted for the feast and to, afterwards,follow her to Professor Dumbledore's office. That was right wasn't it, Dumbledore?"

"Oh, yes.Do you want tosit with me then?" Harry happily offered.

Sari agreed, but as they headed toward the Gryffindor table a Hufflepuff, Harry had never seen before, came up to them. "Not now-" Harry started, but again the boy wasn't talking to him.

"Um, I was wondering, um, well um, maybe um, if you're not doing anything, um, would you um, like to um- "

"I have plans." Sari said smiling as she grabbed Harry's hand.

"Oh, um, sorry then," the boy said, quickly walking away.

Once the boy was gone she said to Harry, "Sorry about that," and let go of his hand.

"Oh, no problem," Harry replied wanting her to hold his hand again.

"It's just that kind of thing happens to me all of the time." She said looking down.

"Can you blame them?" Another boy had come up to them. He was from Slytherin.

"Do I know you?" Sari asked him.

"No, but I can tell you want to get to know me better." He said raising an eyebrow.

"You know," she paused, frowning. Then she smiled."you're right." Sari said to him with a flirty look on her perfect face.

"Well I'm head boy. I have a room pretty much to myself. We can meet up there later."

"And what would we do there?" Sari asked, daring him to go on.

"You'll just have to figure that out when you get there." He said winking at her.

She gave him a seductive look as he turned and walked away.

Harry was just looking at her as if his heart had been pulled out of his body. He'd just watched a hook-up that he'd wanted to do badlyhimself. How could Sari like this boy more than Harry? How could she like anyone more than Harry? Everyone liked Harry. And there this girl was, hooking-up with some other guy right in-front of him-

"You see?" Sari asked him. "That guy was not worth anything. He didn't even ask me my name." She looked at Harry who had just suddenly felt better than he'd felt all of today.

He realized she was waiting for him to say something so he said the first thing he could think of. "So you're not going up to his room?"

"No." She said flatly. "Why should I? He treated me like he could do whatever he wanted with me. I hate guys like that. I like a guy who cares about me. One who actually cares about my feelings. Not one just likes me because he thinks I'm hot."

"I don't just like you just because you're hot." Harry said before he could stop himself. When she looked at him with a question in her eyes he knew what it was. He'd already started, way not just finish? He took a deep breath, 'Here goes.' He thought. "Yes, I like you. There's just something about you. It's like I know you. And you're one of the only people that talks to me like I'm just a regular guy, not the'Boy Who Lived', not likeI'm to great to talk to somebody other than the celebreties or really popular poeple.I like that." Then he looked straight ahead and quickly started for the table.

Sari looked after him then up at the staff table. She realized that almost everyone was looking at Harry and herself, and that they were the only two people still standing. She laughednervously as her cheeks turned pink. She turned and ran to catch up with Harry, who was already almost to the table.

When she caught up she touched his arm lightly making him stop. "Harry, I like you too." She whispered into his ear. She softly brushed her lips against his cheek. 'Her lips are so soft' Harry thought and he grabbed her hand.

They walked hand-in-hand the remainder of the way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to one another. Nothing mattered at the moment other than each other. They didn't even notice Hermione's icy, stare.

* * *

Hey, I hope you liked it 7 reviews 'till I update! Thank you to everybody that put me on their favorites list!

xoxo

BurntToast113


	3. Chapter 3 : Getting Sorted

Hey everybody thanks to my reviewers andthanks to everybody who added me to thier favorites list!

I have 3 things to say. First of which, yes. I have read all of the books, but I hadn't read the 6th one until after I wrote this story so I'm very sorry if it doesn't follow the same idea. Socond, I'm also sorry if I offended or made people upset about casuallytalking, and bragging about rape. I was trying to let the reader get to know the Molfoy in my story a little bit better. I know he's not really _that_ bad but this is my story and I hope how I started it will work out how I want it to. 3rd. I know I said that I'd need 7 reviews until I updated, but I'm not going to be able to update for atleast 2 weeks so I'm updating now instead.

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3 : Getting Sorted

"Miss Montgomery, please follow me." Professor McGonagall told Sari as the feast was finishing.

Sari turned to Harry and touched her lips to his mouth so softly he didn't realize she'd kissed him until Professor McGonagall said, "There will be no physical affection in the halls or common rooms…_or_ in front of a teacher."

"Be careful, she's strict and doesn't really listen to what people have to say most of the time." Harry said quickly feeling protective to Sari. When Professor McGonagall looked at him, he sheepishly turned away.

_Harry Potter feels protective over me? Wow._ Sari giggled and followed the Professor down the corridor. After she was gone Hermione stormed off in the other direction saying that Sari was a bloody player and that Harry could do better.

Ron stared at Harry with a shocked expression playing across his face. "Bloody Hell," Ron said. "How do you do it?"

Harry just shrugged and smiled. He was happy. Sari was great. No she was better than great, she was perfect.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

"Gum Drops," Professor McGonagall said to the statue in front of a wall, behind witch, the headmaster's office stood. The wall opened and a staircase rose out of the floor. When Sari just stared at it, the Professor said sounding bored, "Just stand on a step. The staircase will simply lift you to the floor that the headmaster's office is on"

When Sari stepped up to the first stair, Professor McGonagall climbed on after her. "Dumbledore is experimenting with the ceiling again." She observed, talking mostly to herself.

"Is feels like we'll keep going up and up forever, above the school and through the clouds. Almost as if we will continue to go up until we reach the stars." Sari said dreamingly.

"That is a wonderful observation," Professor McGonagall commented. _Sari didn't know what Harry was thinking when he told her that McGonagall was strict. She seemed easy to impress._

When they reached the next floor the staircase stopped moving. They walked off and headed into a dark corridor. They ventured forward on a circular walkway, and advanced toward a closed door with light spilling out from under it, lighting up the dim hall.

Professor McGonagall knocked on the door. "Come in," a voice behind it said calmly.

She pushed open the door and walked into the room with Sari right behind her. "Serena Montgomery is here for you, Albus." Then McGonagall walked out of the room.

Dumbledore was busy with something on his desk and didn't say anything to Sari.

"Professor?" she asked.

"Yes?" He asked in turn.

"I need to be sorted," she said calmly.

"You're confident I see. That will help you in time you know." Then he looked back down at the desk and scribbled away at something.

"Professor?" She asked again.

"Mmm?" He replied still writing.

"If you could hurry, I would appreciate it. I'd like to get to my common room before after hours." She said smoothly.

For a moment Dumbledore said nothing. Then he stopped writing, pushed his papers to the side and looked up at her. He just stared at her for a moment. "Ahhh." He said at last. "I can already tell that you push to get what you want."

"Actually Professor, I'm pushing to follow the rules." She said easily.

"I see." He said chuckling. "Very well then." He stood up and went over to a shelf with a dirty looking wizarding hat sitting on it. "Try this on," he told her.

She obeyed, knowing exactly what to do when she put the hat on. As she pulled the hat on she cleared all thoughts from her head except for the word, which she thought of repeatedly. _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor_… "Are you sure?" The hat asked her, but she just kept repeating it over and over in her mind. _Gryffindor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor_… "Very well, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

'_Yes!'_ Sari said triumphantly to herself. Then she looked over at Dumbledore who was doing circular motions with his wand and muttering something Sari couldn't quite make out. In a few seconds a green, glowing ball appeared in midair. "There." The headmaster said. "This will lead you all the way to your bed."

"Thank you." Sari told him as she was leaving.

She turned out the door when she heard him call out "The password is Hippogriff." She smiled and headed down the moving staircase. _This was to perfect. _She laughing quietly to herself.

* * *

Sorry that was so short. Please review! I'll update as soon as I can! 


	4. Chapter 4 : A Twist in Reality

Hey...OMG...i'm sooo sorry! I haven't updated in 2 months! Thanks for being so patient with me.

o and todays person in Kristy.

* * *

Chapter 4 : A Twist in Reality

When she got to her dorm, Sari quickly changed and went into the bathroom. The noise she created heading over there awakened Hermione who was watching Sari intently. When Sari stepped into the restroom and closed the door everything was quiet. Then she heard a loud _CRACK_.

For a moment she thought that Sari had apperated but then remembered no one could do that on Hogwarts' grounds.

Sari had been in the bathroom for at least an hour when Hermione fell asleep. By morning she had forgotten the incident and rushed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

Sari had been uneasy all night. When she walked to the bathroom she could feel eyes on her. At first she thought it had been her imagination but then she began to wonder if some one was watching her.

By the time morning came around, she pushed the thoughts of the previous night away and went down to the Great Hall hoping to meet Harry on the way.

As if by magic, when she walked down the _girls'_ staircase and into the common room she practically ran into him.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, hugging him.

"Well Sari, what a surprise!" He replied looking a bit _too_ shocked. Actually, he'd been waiting for her since 6:48 that morning.

"Do you want to go to the Great Hall for breakfast?" she asked, smiling. "I'm starved!"

"Yeah, me too." Harry said. He absolutely loved her; loved her in every way. Hermione would say that he was obsessed and should spend some time away from her, but when he was with her, he was happy. "Let's head down."

"Ok. Just let me grab something first?" she asked, remembering something she'd left upstairs.

"OK." Harry said frowning. _Why did she want to leave him?_ "Make it fast though."

"Alright." She promised. Sari could tell she was the center of Harry's world now. She smiled inwardly as she want up the stairs. _Today is going to be fun_ she thought.

KRKRKRKRKRKKRKRKRKRKR

"Hello Ron." Sari said as they entered the great hall. He was already sitting at the Gryffindor table. She hurried up to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she turned to Harry, "Now don't get jealous." She said teasing, but very seductive.

Harry's face turned a light shade of pink, but it quickly went back to normal. He smiled slightly.

As he did so, Sari held his chin and pulled him toward her. She then kissed him; lightly at first, then harder and harder. His tongue begged for entrance into her closed mouth, and she very willingly allowed it. To both of them it didn't matter if they were in public. They didn't even notice Hermione's expression.

They didn't stop until Professor McGonagall came over to them. "Harry Potter," she paused looking at him, and then she turned to Sari. "Serena, please don't let people take advantage of you. Mr. Potter, you will be serving detention with me tonight at 8:00 sharp. Don't be late."

She was about to leave when Sari spoke. "Professor, it really wasn't Harry's fault. It was mine. I kissed him, not the other way around. So if anyone gets detention, it should be me."

"No need for you to do that dear," McGonagall said. "But if you really wanted to go to it with him, I suppose you could get some points for your house for helping me. What do you say?"

"Yes, alright." Sari agreed. "Tonight at 8." She said as the Professor left.

"Sorry about that," Harry said, blushing again.

"That's alright." Sari replied. "I'm the one that _did_ it."

"What do you have first?" Hermione asked suddenly. "Which class I mean to say."

"Double Potions, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." Hermione answered, sounding a bit depressed.

"That's terrific." Harry said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Ron said. "Those are with us!"

"Well, I'm certainly looking fore ward to it." That she was; more than any of them knew.

KRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR

They ate the rest of their breakfast without anything else really happening until Malfoy showed up.

"Sari!" he said smirking, Zabini next to him.

"Baize!" Sari yelled, completely ignoring Malfoy. She jumped up and gave her cousin a hug.

"Hey Sari, I have to go." Zabini said to her. "I just came here with Malfoy so he wouldn't back out. But now I'm gone. Bye!" he called, already half way back to his table.

"So Sari," Malfoy started "How have you been since we last talked?"

"Go away." Sari said to him sitting back down.

"Ok," he said headed for his table. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime."

"Screw you." Sari said looking over at him.

Malfoy turned around, smirking. "Only if you want to."

"Shove it." Sari said turning around.

"I wouldn't say that," malfoy said, still smirking. "You might want to be careful of _where_ I shove it." He left again and sat down at his table and started talking to every one. Ever so often he would look over and give Sari a dirty look, all the while still smirking.

"Sorry about him." Ron said as his face turned red. "He does that kind of thing to us. Not the exact content, but it is still about the same."

"Oh, that's ok. People do that to _me_ a lot. I'm sort of used to it." Sari said. She almost couldn't hold back her smile. She wanted to laugh at how stupid they were, but she knew she couldn't. Harry liked her. That _couldn't_ change. Both her and her father's _lives_ depended on it.

* * *

Sorry it was so short. plz review...even if you didn't like it...don't be mean about it tho, just tell me what i can work on. Thanx


End file.
